disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Festival of Lights
"Festival of Lights" is the sixty-sixth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on December 6, 2019 and is the seventeenth episode in the third season. Plot In the Grand Council Chamber, Isabel is showing her grandparents and Elena her latest invention: The Royal Seal-O-Matic. But it's punching the stamp too hard. Suddenly, they spot a ship in trouble. They head out and rescue the people on board. The rescued introduce themselves as the Royal Family of Galonia--Princess Rebecca, Prince Ari, and their grandmother, Miriam, AKA "Bubbie". Rebecca explains that they were on their way home to celebrate Hanukkah. Bubbie reveals that their menorah is still on the ship. Elena offers to help them celebrate Hanukkah. While Bubbie sleeps, Rebecca and Prince Ari tell the Royal Family of Avalor all about Hanukkah. While Ari and Isabel go off to make a dreidel, Luisa has Elena and Rebecca taste the food to make sure it's perfect. She's more worried about the sauce because Rebecca said it should be orange, but they have no oranges, so Luisa used Anoki berries. The sauce isn't quite as sweet as Bubbie is used to, and since they don't have oranges, Luisa decides to use guavas to add extra sweetness. Rebecca and Elena then set out to La Vida Dulce for chocolate on Migs and Skylar. Meanwhile, Isabel and Ari have finished making the Dreidels and are playing a game with them. They then decided to make a new menorah. Meanwhile, Elena and Rebecca finished making the chocolate. As the princesses have a snack, a guard comes in and reports that the Galonian ship's cargo has washed up ashore. Elena and Rebecca look for the menorah and finally find it only to find that it's broken. They take it back to the Palace and to Isabel's workshop to fix it. Isabel uses her Seal-O-Matic to make Hanukkah Gelt. Elena and Rebecca then set everything up outside, but Rebecca sets it up the way her family does it and tests out the dreidels to see which one spins better only to break the menorah into even more pieces than before. When Rebecca tells her grandmother what happened, she is surprised that Bubbie likes how everything is different: she likes the sauce even better when it's not so sweet, and she also likes how the metal dreidel spins for so long. But Bubbie is somewhat remorseful when she sees that her menorah is broken. However, she likes the one Ari and Isabel made and tells her granddaughter that they have to make do with what they have. The royals then celebrate Hanukkah together. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Princess Rebeca *Julian Zane as Prince Ari *Tovah Feldshuh as Grandma Miriam Songs *"Hannukah Night" Gallery EoA Rebecca Hanukkah Night.jpg Rebecca with her family's menorah.jpg Isa & Ari playing Dreidel.jpg|Isabell and Ari playing Dreidel Elena & co Hanukkah table.jpg Trivia * Moral: Make the most of what you have in the toughest of times. * This is the first episode to be directed by creator Craig Gerber. * This episode introduces a real life holiday to Elena and her family in the Jewish holiday of Hanukkah to complement their celebration of Navidad (Christmas). Category:Elena of Avalor episodes Category:Holiday productions